Stories With Unhappy Endings
by ToxicNeedles
Summary: Roxas has a hard life. He thinks he loves Kairi but little does he know his real best friend Loves him. But as if Love wasn't hard enough, Roxas still has to deal with his family issues when he gets home. R&R! *Roxette* T for lang. Possible lemon later


Her Crimson brown hair and bright blue eyes stared off into the distance. I rubbed the back of  
my neck and approached her. I had to ask. Every night was the same dream. She was standing  
about a foot into the water. I didn't bother stripping down to my skives. I walked right beside her;  
the water absorbing into my pants. It was getting hard to walk. Even though I was dragging through  
the water, she kept her eyes intently on the sunset. I cleared my throat for attention. She shook her  
head, waking from her daze. Her eyes meant mine. It was an awkward feeling. I felt like I should  
confess my profound love for her. Ha! Like that's going to happen.

"Um, Kairi?" I stuggled to say. I was unsure if I wanted to hear her voice. It was soft and soothing.  
Something I loved but didn't want to.

"Yes Roxas?" Her voice. Ugh, I shivered. If we were in a mythical world, she would be the one siren  
I would chase; providing my brother didn't love her.

"Are you okay?" I asked dumbly. Like she knew what I meant! What the hell was she supposed to say  
to 'Are you okay?' beside yes or no. "I mean, like, Medically?" I corrected. She blinked before laughing  
at me.

"Why would you think that? Besides, your my best friend. I would tell you first if there was!" She  
exclaimed. That's a lie. I'm sure she would tell her parents, then Sora, then me. I'm not that important.  
If I was on her food chain, I'd be at the end of the line. I shrugged.

"Just wondering," I said. I turned around and began trudging out of the ocean.

"Where are you going?" she called after me. Like it matters where I go. You won't be coming with me.

"To change my pants," I lied. I would just end up going home and sitting around with my pants soaked  
to my knees. I could hear her giggle at me. What is funny about my pants being wet? Stop laughing. It's  
really driving me _up the wall_.

"Tell Sora to call me! His cell phone is off and we haven't talked all day!" Kairi complained. Yeah, sure,  
whatever. Why would I want to help you? You love him more than me? I didn't answer her. I just left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There Sora was, sitting on his ass watching TV with Olette. I thought she was my friend. I hate sharing  
with him. He gets everything. He's whinny. His laugh is annoying. He's dumber than a box of rocks! All he  
does is sit on his ass! I actually work. Okay, so I work at a cafe, but I DO WORK! He's living off our step  
father. He's trying to milk him for his money. Truthfully, neither of us like the bastard. That's another story,  
for another time.

I walked into the living room. Olette jumped up immediately. Maybe she was just waiting for me. I gave  
her a weak smile and led her up to my room. I wasn't about to sit downstairs and be around when the  
bastard shows up. Yes, I call my step-father a bastard.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I turned on my PlayStation. This machine was pretty much my life; when I wasn't working or hanging out  
with friends. Olette works with me so we are still close. In fact, it's her birthday in a few weeks. I got her  
an early present. She sat down beside me on the bed, letting out a yawn.

-Scratch scratch-

"Roxas, what is that noise?" She asked.

"Oh!" I sprang up, forgetting her present was alive. "I got you a present for your birthday," I opened my closet  
sliding out a box. I opened the box. I picked up the _cittur_, making sure she couldn't see it. I turned around and  
she immediately squealed. She jumped up and grabbed the kitten from my hand.

"Roxas! I love it!" She craddled the dusty white furred kitten. I smirked.

"I got food and crap for it too," I told her, returning to my bed. "Shove it down your shirt or something. I don't want  
the bastard to see I've had a kitten in my room for three weeks," Olette laughed at me. She's a good friend. She  
laughs at things that aren't funny.

"He doesn't yell at you about you room?" she nodded towards to the floor. I'm a guy. My clothes are supposed to be  
everywhere. I picked up a pair of shorts and tossed them over the lamp by the door.

"Nope," I replied with a chuckle. "Besides, We know I could kick his ass!" She laughed some more. If I wanted to,  
maybe I could. I wouldn't bet on it. She knew I couldn't beat Sora. Why would I be able to beat a grown man. I bet  
that was exactly what she was thinking.

"Are you coming to work?" She asked, stroking the kittens head. It cuddled it's self into her craddled arms, against  
her chest.

I've thought about it.  
_Trust me_, I definatly did.  
But No.

"Yeah, It's better than sitting around here," I retorted. She nodded and headed for my door. I just watched. I know!  
I watch. Imma guy. I never said I didn't like her ass. She looked at me over her shoulder.

"Thankies for the kitten, Roxas. Your the bestest friend ever!" She winked at me and blew me a kiss. It was cute but  
I know she's not interested. That's why she said 'Bestest Friend'. She sets the boundaries too. I cracked a smile with  
a small laugh.

"I'll bring the kitten food to work tonight. I'll walk you home or something so you don't have to carry it," I told her. She  
nodded and left with the kitten in plain site. I bet you Sora is gonna rat on me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Work was slow. It was a drag. I did the usual. I chilled behind the bar and served old people with depression. Most  
of them were overweight and complaining about how lonely they were. Go to a gym? I just nodded to them, thinking;  
There's plenty of other lonely people here, take your pick.

I watched Olette most of the time. Yes, I watch her. I'm not obsessed, I know what obsessed is. She's my hot best  
friend. Any guy can deal with that. Kairi, on the other hand; She's about as beautiful as it gets. She's also about as  
off-limits as it gets. If I had to see her everyday, I think I would hang myself. Yeah, it's bad. Let's not talk about it  
anymore.

I let my head crash to the bar table. I'm bored as hell. Olette must of heard the thud. I instantly sprang back up. I  
turned around to the mirror behind me. My hair has to look good, all the time. Olette krept up to the bar and sat down.

"Roxas, you look stressed lately. Is it really that bad at home?" Well, let's see. Kairi has been calling my cell phone  
because Sora won't call her back. The bastard has been ruling the house like he's a king. Sora has been stealing my  
ipod cause he broke his! I'm gonna stab his ass one day. I just shrugged.

"Just tired. I can't sleep right anymore." It wasn't a lie. The bastard stays up all hours threatening my mother. She  
takes it because 'she loves him'. That's crap. That's like Sora saying he loves me. We don't even talk. When we do,  
it's 'cause he stole my damn ipod.

"Maybe you should spend the night at Hayner's," Olette suggested. I finished fixing my hair. I turned around to her  
and put my head in my hands.

"Hayner works night shift," I reminded. His mom hates me. I broke Hayner's arm in a struggle battle a few years back.

"What about Pence? He doesn't work at all!" She smiled. Think you found the right answer? His mom hates me too.  
She told him I was a bad influence. Pence called me and said we couldn't hang out anymore. I'm surprised no one  
has filled her in on all of this.

"He's a momma's boy." Olette sighed. Do I really have no friends? I'd rather be at my house anyways.

"Stay with me?" Olette squeaked out. Her face twisted cutely. I watched a hand in the corner go up. I pointed in the  
direction of the man. She sighed and put on the fakest smile I've seen all day. She turned and left the bar. I should  
thank that guy.

-Ring-

I dug my hand into my pocket, retrieving my cell phone.

-Ring-

It was Kairi. I can't answer the damn call. I glanced up at Olette. She heard my cell ringing. She knew. It _was _Kairi. She  
didn't bother to return to the bar. I can't talk to Kairi. I flipped the phone open anyways. I want to talk to her. Just  
'cause I can't doesn't mean I won't.

"Hello?" I turned around and leaned on the bar coolly as if she were watching my every move. Like it would have  
made a difference if she was. She was still taken.

"Roxas!" She said a bit surprised. I could tell she wasn't expecting me to answer.

"Can we hang out later?" Why the hell would I want to hang out with you?

"I don't get off 'till ten." Because she's beautiful as hell and I love her.

_.... Oh no...._

"It's okay. I have a house key." I don't have a damn house key. The bastard told my mother I was on drugs and she  
took it from me.

"I'll meet up with you after work than." After I walk Olette home.

"Oh, no worries. I'll meet you."

"No wait-"

She hung up. I have to walk Olette home.

The next two hours sucked. Olette wouldn't talk to me.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Olette peeled her apron off and met me at the bar. I was wiping it down for the next shift. I wonder what she's  
thinking about now! How much she hates my cell phone? How much she hates Kairi? They don't get along. I would  
never hang out with both of them at once. I think Olette would blow a fuse. She complains about Kairi being one of  
those 'dumb blonds in 'disguise'. She thinks Kairi plays with my heart. I told Olette I had a kiddish crush on Kairi but  
that's it! I never told Olette; Kairi was beautiful and I loved her. But Kairi isn't the problem. It's me.

I tossed the rag into the sink behind me. I met Olette in front of the bar and led her to the door; cat food in hand of  
course. She opened the door and followed me out. Aren't guys supposed to open the door for girls? She caught me  
off guard.

I stopped in my tracks. Olette walked into my backside. She appeared at my side with a playful smile.

"Roxas!" She boomed. She must have traced my eyes to their destination.

_Kairi..._

She was leaning against her car. Her benz. Her parents must have bought it for her. I've never seen her drive a day  
in my life. I couldn't speak. I just watched. Kairi walked up to me with her usual bright smile.

"So?" Kairi bounced. She was talking to me. I snapped out of the stare. Don't hate me Olette. I don't have any friends left.

"So what?" I asked. She turned and pointed to the car.

"Isn't it pretty?" She turned back to me. Her eyes were beautiful bright blue. Focus!

"Cars aren't pretty," I said. I glanced at Olette. Her eyes were narrowed at Kairi. She was mentally stabbing her. I  
could see her mind working hard. Her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, what are they than?"

"A lot of things. Fast. Art. Not 'Pretty'" I emphasized.

"Art is pretty. So if cars are art, they can be pretty!" She won that. I laughed a little. Maybe Kairi doesn't see the cat  
food and Olette?

"I have to walk Olette home. I tried to tell you but you hung up," I explained. Olette smirked at Kairi viciously.  
Calm down, Olette.

"I can-"

"No!" Olette burst out. "You can't take me home!" My eyes widened. This was going to get worse.

"Ah, Yeah. Kairi, we'll hang later," I said gripping at Olette's wrist.

"But-"

"I'll call you!" I called over my shoulder.

Damn Olette. The worst moments. I tell you. Don't Hate me.

~*~*~*~

"Thanks," She grabbed the food from me and turned into the doorway.

"Call me La-"

"No."

-Slam-

Now, I have no friends.

~*~*~*~

Read and review guys! Lemme know what you think cause if you don't! I wont write on it anymore and I'll leave it this way. Which I like it this way muwhaha.


End file.
